Squadron of Justice Part 2(Bulletgirl)
by Zatara85
Summary: The continuation of the story about the Higher Squadron


I stood next to my brother, while standing over my friend and supremely strong ally Master Woman. It's hard to believe somebody who is bullet proof could be taken down so easily. The other friend assisting was Scarlet. Those two I always found interesting, the literal embodiment of love em' and leave em' Master Woman always had a strange chemistry with the lonily vampire. It's tragic in away, I took my focus off of her when I heard Gloom and Ibis argueing.

"The United Nations are breathing down my neck to make sure that you guys do this. I know you aren't run by the U.N. but you still have an agreement!" Gloom shouted.

"Take Master Woman in and then we will storm the tower Weepy!" Ibis shouted, in reply.

"You have no right to speak to me in that manner Daniel Khalifa!" General Gloom shouted in response. "Next time I may not be so nice." He growled. As on of his bodyguard maneuvered behind him. Then quickly went between me and Scarlet, scooping Master Woman in his hands. He turned and followed both of his guards. Before he boarded his helicopter I heard him talk to his guard, "Printwhistle, take her to my personal doctor." He whispered, before turning back to us. "Now, you see to it you do your mission." Gloom replied, glaring.

"Bullets, navigate around, see what defenses we have. Me and Scarlet will join you shortly." She ordered.

When she gave the order I was standing once again, brushing the dust off my white pants. My brother nodded and I walked next to him, we both then took off. Negating the forces of gravity, as our helmets do. As we flew I couldn't help but think of Gloom. I liked him, when me and my brother where in the government labs. he helped ease us through getting our powers. I liked him a lot, almost as a father.

Susan!" My brother shouted to get my attention,"

"Yes brother?" I asked.

"Move clockwise around the facility, i'll go counter." He explained.

I nodded and we broke off, I navigated quickly, trying not to get seen. I saw about four snipers on my roof, no doubt mercinaries, terrorists, anarchists, or all of the above. I kept flying, pushing all thoughts of gloom out of my head. I couldn't imagine how hot it was in the desert in their uniforms. Lucky for me, the helmet gave me a layer of forcefield generating skin that kept me nice and cozy. I shook those thoughts out of my head as I hit the comm on my helmet.

"This is Ibis," she stated.

"Bulletgirl here, I see four snipers on my side. Two guarding the door." I reported.

"Story's similair here, three snipers, two guarding the door." He stated.

"Me, and Scarlet are headed towards the door, dispatch the snipers when they're distracted. Then find a way in through the roof." She ordered. I quickly turned off my comm.

I flew back towards the door and slowly lowered myself so I was hidden yet close to the first sniper, my brother did the same. We waited, our muscles tense, and prepared for combat. Then to my shock I saw a flash of red and green fire works. The guards moves to see this spectacle, and when they did, me and my brother shot forward. Shoving them off the roof and too their (I am pretty sure) deaths below. Ibis nodded, and Scarlet walked away from her, vanishing from sight. I will admit, Scarlet's Strigoi powers are pretty awesome.

"Sister over here!" James shouted.

I turned and saw as he had peeled a metal door off it hinges and he held it in his hands. He carefully put if down and I ran to join him, I stood at his side as he peered into the stair case in front of him.

"Setting gravity disrupter to offensive mode," he stated.

He adjusted his belt and then began creeping slowly down the metal staircase. He stopped and raised his hand, I stopped dead in my tracks and hid against a wall. He pointed his hands and with enough impact to knock into the wall they where facing. He unleashed his invisible forcefield.

"What the-?" An unseen guard stated.

I moved quickly diving through the door, and when the guard fired his silenced rounds they bounced off the unseen shield. I quickly adjusted my belt to expand the front of my force field. I heard a whizzing sound and the guard in front of me went flying backwards. He fell to the ground, limp and defeated. I re-adjusted my belt and the forcefield shifted so it was snug around my body,

"I knew you'd be here," a voice behind me stated.

I turned but when I did it was to late, I was being propelled through the air by a tremendous force. I then landed across the room with a man standing over me. I recognized him, he had the same features of me and my brother.

"Tod Drake…" I groweled.

He stood in front of me, behind him my brother lay knocked out. Tod was the product of a mad scientist who stole me and my brothers stem cells. He then cloned Tod, and wanted to make an army of bullets, because only me and my brother are genetically compatible with the gear. However the scientist was stopped and Tod escaped, calling himself Bulletcrook.

"You have no idea, how long I waited to do this. I wasn't even suppose to find you or pops. However when I heard the Higher Squadron was here, I just couldn't resist." He gloated.

He flew at me again and grabbed my outstretched arms, then with tremendous force and the sound of a: "pop" I went flying down through the floor. I landed on the factory floor, it was a large room with machines and a cement floor.

"Did you know that two force fields negate eachother." He mocked as he landed.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my cheek, my split lip burning as blood flowed down it's exterior. I hit my belt again and the effects of anti-gravity activated. I took off and flew, clinging onto his waist. I tackled him through a glass room and he hit the floor. I looked around Ibis stood with Jack Weston bound and knocked out.

"Hi Bulletgirl," she commented.

"My brother, is out cold. If your leaving take him. I'll handle this asshole." I explained.

She nodded and vanished, leaving me to deal with my "son". He flew at me again, getting several shots in my cheek, making me stumble back. I grabbed onto his wrists and dove backwards flinging him as far as I could.

"I don't like killing. But for you, i'll make an exception." I shot towards him.

"Looks like mommy just got interesting." He laughed in return.

He readied himself to fly at me, when he was tackled by an unseen force. He was pinned to the floor, and the fangs of my friend where ready to take his neck from him. The clone smiled a sinister smile and he began to fade in a bright light. Scarlet lifted his fist and brought it down on the cement under him. Because by time his fist hit the ground he was already gone.

"Ibis, this is Scarlet and Bulletgirl. We need to be taken home." I stated.

I turned and a bright light shined like I walked from pitch darkness to a bright room. My eyes where overwhelmed as the desert came into focus, and we stood side-by-side. With Ibis and my own brother who sat trying to focus on his wounds.

"Mission has been accomplished. We brought in Jack Weston, Mortimer is on his way." Ibis stated.


End file.
